injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: The Flashpoint Paradox
Injustice: The Flashpoint Paradox is a re-imagining of the "Flashpoint" storyline, created by Artemis Thorson. It later ushered in the New 52, a massive reboot of the DC Universe. After the huge success of the comic series, it was made into a video game and an animated movie series. Main Characters *Flash *Batman *Martian Manhunter *Aquaman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Red Hood *Lex Luthor *Superman *Captain Marvel *Green Lantern *Zatanna *Metamorpho *Flash I (Wally West) *Professor Zoom *Citizen Cold *Static *Captain Atom Synopsis Reality Differences *Flash: Barry Allen is 1/4 people in the entire universe who knows how things should be, the other 3 being Booster Gold, who is long dead, Professor Zoom, and the Martian Manhunter. Barry Allen never gained his super speed powers, and his mother is still alive. After meeting Batman he gains his powers back and joins the Resistance to end the war. *Batman: After Bruce and Martha Wayne were shot and killed, Thomas Wayne becomes the vigilante known as Batman. Alfred is long dead, and Thomas runs the Wayne Casino. He enjoys killing criminals and his greatest enemy is the crime lord known as the Penguin, and his juiced up body guard, Bane. *Martian Manhunter: J'onn J'onnzz, the last surviving Martian, posed on Earth as the agent of Cadmus, King Faraday. He worked alongside Steve Trevor and Lois Lane in the Resistance and fell in love with Lois. When he was revealed as a Martian, he was suspected to be a traitor so he was forced to go into hiding. He later resurfaced as a brutal vigilante in the streets of Metropolis known as the Martian Manhunter. *Aquaman: After Aquaman's wife, Mera, cheated on him with Wonder Woman, he attempted to kill Wonder Woman, but she ended up killing Mera. The two of them later went to war with each other, and Aquaman became a brutal killer in a short span of time. He flooded most of England in an attempt to expand his Kingdom. *Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman slept with Mera, Aquaman's wife, and later killed her in self defense. After she went to war with Aquaman, Themyscira was flooded, so the Amazons took over more than half of Asia as "New Themyscira". *Cyborg: Silas Stone was Secretary of Defense for the United States, so Victor was in a good position. But after the accident that turned him into Cyborg and killed his father, he took his place and became the world's greatest superhero, who often urged to form his own srike squad to do things the Resistance was incapable of doing, but President Luthor denied him those privelages. *Red Hood: After Bruce Wayne was shot and killed by a street thug, he was buried in the backyard of Wayne Manor. His body was later dug up by one of Batman's greatest foes, Talia al Ghul, and she resurrected Bruce using a Lazarus Pit. He went insane and became a murderer, calling himself the Red Hood. Over the years he has become a brutal vigilante but his relationship with his father will never heal. *Lex Luthor: Lex Luthor is the President of the United States, and he has never been a criminal, but he is responsible for keeping Project: Kr under wraps. *Superman: Clark Kent hardly had time to turn 7 years old before the government showed up, killed his parents and abducted him. He was turned into a test subject for the military. He and fellow alien, Project: Doomsday, were often forced to fight each other in order to test new vulnerabilities and strengths. Clark was eventually freed by Flash, Batman, Cyborg, and Metamorpho. *Captain Marvel: Billy Batson and his sister, Mary, and his best friend, Freddy, were all prisoners on a hi-jacked train by a mad man named Abra Kadabra. They were supposed to be murdered, but his tiger, Tawny, had other ideas. It transformed into a being called Black Adam and murdered Abra, but was greatly injured. He bestowed his powers upon the children and then reverted back into a dead tiger. The three of them discovered they could transform into a super being they called Captain Marvel, and they need only shout "Black Adam" *Green Lantern: Coming Soon! *Zatanna: Coming Soon! *Metamorpho: Coming Soon! *Wally West: Coming Soon! *Professor Zoom: Coming Soon! *Citizen Cold: Coming Soon! *Static: Coming Soon! *Captain Atom: Coming Soon! Category:Comics Category:Created by Artemis Thorson